It's Not All Fake
by Iceise
Summary: When Sasuke is in dire need of money, what lengths will he push himself to? He has nine months to complete a simple mission but is it really that simple once he learns of Hinata's secret? With an over-protective best friend, a drug lord ready to shoot him down and a kid that doesn't know what honorific to use for his name. Do you think it would be as simple as pie? Didn't think so.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Here's a new story I came up with while being totally bored at a South African camping weekend. I was so fuckin' depressed when I realised that we were going to be camping on the opposite side of the Bloodstock festival grounds because I really wanted to go! But at least I went to the Download Festival! So much fun! Sorry I'm babbling now… anyhoo this is another new story and I hope you guys enjoy it!_

_**Quick note:**__ I have not, I repeat, I have not given up on __**any**__ of my stories! It's just been crazy with the end of year school stuff and crap and a load of other stuff that I haven't had time to write but now I do and I will be updating soon on__** ALL**__ my stories! ^.^_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_***Change POV***_

_I don't own Naruto_

_On with the story!_

_***Sasuke's POV***_

I looked at the woman sitting in front of me in shock. What the fuck did she take me for? Why the hell was I supposed to do this? Why can't she ask someone else?

"Look I'm not asking for much, I just want you to woo her or something and then break her like a twig. It's that simple. I know you need the money Sasuke. Don't try and hide it either because I know that you do." She said with a sly smirk on her face.

It was true; I really did need the money that she was offering. I needed the money because I had no job or anything at the moment. I was completely broke with a small cup of ramen in the cupboard and milk that's been off for a week. That was all I had for food. I didn't even have a job!

"All you have to do is win her over and when you have her push her to the curb. That's all." She said. Her smirk had long disappeared and was replaced with a hard frown. I sighed in defeat. I knew this was my last option. I was stooping way too low for my liking and this was cruel, even I knew it.

"Fine." I stated through gritted teeth.

"Good!" Her smile was back and her red lips spread across her face. "Here's all the information I have on her." She pushed a thin brown folder across the table towards me and stood from her seat. She smoothed her grey dress out and made her way towards the door. Her heals clicked and clacked against the wooden floorboards and as she opened the door she looked over her shoulder. "You have nine months Sasuke."

The door slammed shut and I could still hear her heels clicking against the floor as she made her way towards the elevator. I stared at the folder for a few seconds, contemplating whether or not this was a good idea. I knew it wasn't but at least I had some money to survive for a few months and try and find a job and complete my school work. I grabbed the folder and sat back on the couch.

Over the ten minutes it took for me to read the folder I had learned more than enough about the girl. She was eighteen and went to the same school that I was transferred to a few weeks ago so at least we could see each other. Her grades were immaculate and the top of her class. She had a few friends but not many. She was basically the nerd of the school. Her home life was a bit hazy. She lived by herself in a small apartment a few blocks away from the school. Her family had kicked her out when she was sixteen, leaving her to fend for herself. She worked at a small theme café after school every day except Saturdays and Sundays.

That was everything that I knew about her. I had seen her around a few times, dodging between people to get to class. On the very first day I was there she had dropped all of her books because some stupid moron had knocked her into the lockers.

I unclipped the photo that was in the folder and examined it. Yep, that was her. The long hair that was so dark it looked like a bluish purple colour. Her thick round glasses placed on the bridge of her nose, her pale eyes staring back at me. Her pink lips were quirked up in a shy smile, but it never reached her eyes. A soft blush dusted her cheeks and gave the complete look of innocent, shy and scared. I placed the photo back in the folder and slid it across the table.

The next morning I awoke tangled in the sheets of bedding; the smell of ramen wafted through the air and tickled my nose. God damn it! I told him to knock not just enter my house when he pleases! I tried to un-tangle myself from the sheets which proved to be disastrous as I went flying into the wall head first. A headache started up as I pulled my leg free from the sheet and stood in the corner of my pathetic excuse of a room.

"Ne Sasuke you should really wear something when you sleep." Naruto, my '_best friend'_, stated as he walked into my room eating my last cup of ramen. "It's not a pretty sight for anyone." He slurped up the noodles in the cup and fluffed up his hair with his hand when he was done.

"Oh please, you wish you could have a body like this." My sarcastic tone came along with the smirk that I always had on my face. Naruto turned to me and laughed.

"Hurry up Assface; we need to go earlier today." He called over his shoulder as he made his way towards the living room.

I grabbed my clothes and changed into them. Today was going to be fuckin' long! Why was I stuck with him? Once I was changed into my usual dark and baggy clothing I brushed my hair and grabbed my bag. Slinging it over my shoulder I turned to Naruto who was still sitting on the couch. He was reading something on the table and then I realised that it was the folder. Fuck my life! Why the hell did he always have to go and pry in my things?

"What is this?" He asked with a confused expression etched on his face.

"It's nothing." I turned to the door but he stood up quickly and grabbed my arm.

"Sasuke, what the hell is this? Are you stalking her?" He asked in disbelief.

"No! I'm not stalking her." I gritted out.

"Then what the fuck is it then? Why do you have a fuckin' folder with everything about her in it?" He asked annoyed; he was getting angry with my silence. I knew I had to tell him he would only find out sooner or later.

"Ah," I sighed. "This woman came here last night. She said she would pay me a lot of money if I go out with her and then break up with her in nine months in December. That's it OK." I said and shifted my bag further on my shoulder. The look on Naruto's face was priceless as his mouth hung wide open and his eyes wide as plates.

"Y-You… You can't be serious!" He screeched in my ear. I cringed back at his loud outburst. "That's fuckin' insane! You can't just do that Sasuke!" He ranted and clutched his head. "Oh my God some sick ghosts possessed him! My best friend is a sick disturbed person who has a black hole for a heart!" He looked at me and his anger was clearly evident in his bright blue eyes. "What the fuck made you agree to this? Sasuke, you can't just go around playing with people's emotions. What if she falls for you and then you break up with her and then she gets depressed and-and-and," He seemed to be stuck on his words and then as if a light bulb had switched on he said. "You can't do this to her! She's too innocent for you!" He screeched out.

My God he had to stop sounding like a fucking girl! He had no idea what situation I was in at the moment. Well, actually he did. Naruto knew everything about me.

"Listen you blonde idiot!" I hissed at him while reaching out to grab the collar of his shirt. "You of all people should know what situation I'm in. I can't find a fuckin' job, I have no money for food yet alone to pay the damn bills and I have no one to help me. This is how I'm helping me!" I shoved him back and he stumbled into the back of the couch.

"But you can't do this! It's so wrong!" He sounded defeated.

"I know its bloody wrong!" I shouted at him. "But I need the money and at the moment I'm desperate OK? Yes the Sasuke Uchiha is desperate for once! Are you happy now?" I asked. Opening the door to my apartment I grabbed my keys from the shelf and motioned for him to get out.

"No, I'm not happy you selfish bastard." He said as he walked passed me. "I'll help you, you know that right?" He said as I locked the door and headed for the stairs. The elevator had broken down again sometime during the night.

"I know, and I also know that you don't have money to help me. So, I'm just going to do this until I find a job and then quit it." I said. That was the plan. She had given me twenty thousand, half of the original amount she offered, last night and once the job was finished I would receive the other twenty thousand. But, I had already thought of quitting as soon as I found a decent job. That was the plan.

"It won't be that easy. People willing to pay that kind of money usually get a job done." He said as we made our way down the road towards and turned a corner. The walk to school only took fifteen minutes.

"I know but I can at least try." I knew it wasn't going to work. It was a gut instinct.

"Well I'm here for ya dude." He slapped me on my back and laughed at my frown. I knew he was there. He was always there! An annoying blonde idiot who never fucked off!

"Yeah, yeah whatever…" I grumbled.

"So… How are we going to do this?" He asked placing his hands on the back of his head.

"I don't know… Become her friend?" I suggested.

"Sasuke! You have to do something that she'll notice. I mean she's probably the only girl in the entire world who doesn't obsess over you twenty-four-seven!" That was true… I think.

"Well it's not like you have anything better!" I exclaimed.

We walked in silence for a few minutes. As we rounded a corner to walk down to the school Naruto jumped up and down in front of me. He had a huge smile on his face and his eyes shone with mischievousness.

"I've got it!" He exclaimed still jumping up and down. "She's the quiet nerd and you're the insufferable jackass!" My face dropped further as he said the last part. I wasn't insufferable!

"What the fuck is your point?" I asked as I moved around him to carry on walking.

"That is my point!" He shouted happily. "She's the shy quiet nerd and you're the dark and popular emo! It's perfect."

"What is?" I was getting frustrated with his babbling.

"Do what they do in movies. She gets bullied by most guys and girls. You can be her Hercules! Her Tank her… Her… Her emo saviour."

"Her Tank?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"You've been playing way too many online games." I said to myself as I carried on talking. "So you're telling me that I should just save her from being bullied and she'll like me?" I asked.

"Well it usually happens like that. The sweet and innocent girl falls for the brooding emo!"

"I'm not an emo."

"So all you have to do is save her from something!" he carried on talking a thousand words per minute as we entered the gates of the school. "I've got it! I'll get her to fall or something and you catch her and save her and then she'll love you for saving her from a very messy death." I almost laughed at the scene I imagined, almost.

We walked towards Kakashi-sensei's class as Naruto kept coming up with absurd scenarios. He had said he would knock her so that she fell down the stairs but I would have to catch her quickly unless I wanted her to die or break a couple bones. There was one where he would pretend to spill paint on her but I would stop him and save her from the embracement. The things the blonde came up with!

We entered the class room where a load of other people sat including her. She sat near the back of the room right against the window. She was engorged in her thick book while Kiba spoke animatedly in her with a grin on his face as he watched her expression. I sat at my usual place next to Naruto near the back on the opposite side from her. Her face was bright red as she looked up at Kiba with a startled expression etched into her features. She shifted in her seat and adjusted her glasses before nodding her head a few times as Kiba leaned forward. Aw damn it all to hell! She was probably dating Dog-face! Fuck, fuck fuck! I turned to the front as Kakashi-sensei walked through the door. For once he wasn't late!

"OK listen up you brats!" He shouted over the noise of the talking students. "I have some good news for you." He said with a smile from under his mask that hid half of his face. "There's a school trip coming up in a few weeks. I have the forms for you here and according to Tsunade-sama everyone in this class has to go on the trip. It's a competition that she won over the radio and a few other schools are talking part in it as well."

The class seemed to be buzzing with excitement as they broke out into chattering. He class fell silent as Kiba shouted.

"Hinata can't go!" He said with worry in his eyes. "Neither can I!" He added almost as an afterthought.

"Well Kiba you have to go. This is part of your overall grade for quite a few subjects because once we're at the venue there are going to be small competitions that everyone has to take part in. If you don't go on this trip then you fail a few of your subjects. And we all know what happens then."

The class was silent as Kiba looked as though he was going to lunge at Kakashi-sensei.

"Well, what if something prevents you from going?" Kiba asked with gritted teeth.

"Oh, and what might prevent you and Hinata from going on this little trip?" The teacher asked with a raised eyebrow, daring Kiba to say something.

"Hinata has a ch-"

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata squeaked out as she clamped her hand over Kiba's mouth firmly.

"Nothing! W-W-We can go!" She stuttered out and tried to glare at Kiba.

Kakashi-sensei seemed to be happy with that as he began to hand out the forms. Naruto was bouncing around in his chair as he grabbed the paper from Kakashi and scanned over it.

"We leave two weeks from today. The trip will only last one week. Make sure to have all of the items required on the list on the paper. The attached letter needs to be handed in tomorrow and that's it. Any problems go see Tsunade-sama." The bell rang as soon as he said that and everyone made their way out of the classroom.

Naruto was pestering me about how I should be her superhero and save her. We walked up the stairs towards our first period class, science. We took our seat as Kabuto-sensei walked in. He explained to us that we were going to be mixing chemicals to create some type of reaction. I zoned out as I stared at her. She was sitting by the window as per usual with Kiba next to her. She was always with Kiba. Were they really in a relationship or something? I pondered on the thought. No, they act more like brother and sister. I helped Naruto mix the chemicals and soon Kabuto-sensei was screeching at us for nearly blowing up the class room because we mixed the wrong things together. He told us to get out of his classroom as soon as the bell went. We headed towards the second class, food. That was when Naruto decided to put his so called _'genius'_ plan into action.

_***Hinata's POV***_

I scolded Kiba quietly when he was getting annoying. He wouldn't stop pestering me to see him again. He had bought a lollipop that he had told me to give to him and wouldn't stop talking to me about him. Numerous times people had given us weird stares as I clamped my hand over his mouth and hissed at him to shut up. He should know by now that it's a bad idea to talk about him at school.

"Hinata!" Kiba whined as we headed towards our food class. I looked at him to show him that I was listening as I walked down the stairs. Kiba was about to say something when someone bumped into me causing me to lose my balance and footing. I flung my arms out and tried to grab something. I felt a hand brush my arm before Kiba grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his chest. I let out a gasp and pulled away so that I wasn't leaning against his broad body. I held the railing trying to catch my breath I looked behind me to see if the person who bumped into me was still there. Nope, it was just me and Kiba standing on the stair case. Well, at least I didn't fall to my death.

We entered the class and took our usual place at the back of the room. For some reason, Kiba loved to sit at the back of the room instead of the front or middle. I don't know why I guess it was just a guy thing. I put the apron on and tied the knot at the back. Kiba turned around so that his back was facing me and without a word I tied the lose strings into a knot for him. We had no teacher today but we knew what we were supposed to be doing. Kurenai-sensei always left the recipe on the board for us and at the end she wanted it sitting on our desk at the end of the less. Anyone who failed to make it got a week worth of detention.

Kiba and I began to prepare the ingredients for the cake. I mixed in the amounts required as Kiba did the cleaning and packing away. We had worked together so many times that it was just our usual routine. He was busy drying the spoons and bowls as I smeared out the mixture into the pan to place in the oven. I walked down the middle isle towards all the ovens. I checked to see if the temperature was right and walked back to grab the mixture. As I walked past the numerous desks littered with used bowls and pans I sighed. When will they learn that they need to clean up after themselves? I saw Naruto and Sasuke bickering with each other. Sasuke was pointing a very sharp knife at Naruto while Naruto was doing the exact same thing to Sasuke. They glared at each other before Naruto smiled and looked up at me. I blushed at his attention and moved down towards the desk I was working at. I was about to reach out for the bowl and as I took a step forward I saw my leg go up and the lights on the ceiling come into view. I was let out a yelp as I felt myself falling back. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back up before I could reach the floor. I looked at my saviour and it was Kiba, as usual. He was always the one who looked out for me. I was such a klutz that I would even trip up over thin air, or in this case slip on a spilt egg.

"Damn it Sasuke!" I heard Naruto shout. Kiba pulled me up and smiled at me before grabbing the bowl and heading towards the oven.

When the bell rang the cake was ready and the entire work area was clean; although that wasn't the case for everyone. Kiba and I headed towards our usual place for break. We sat outside under the trees and I ate my apple while he ate his chocolate.

"Kiba-kun, you need to eat healthier things. You can't always eat chocolate." I said taking another bite from the juicy red apple.

"Geez Hina you sound like my mother." Kiba pouted and stuffed another piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Kiba-kun." I was going to shout at him if he brought the topic back up.

"Stop worrying Hina, I won't bring it up, but!" he shouted as he shifted to face me completely and crossing his head.

"What?" I asked with a sigh as I finished my apple.

"I want to go with you to pick him up!" He said with a smile. I knew Kiba loved him like a little brother and I knew that he really wanted to see him. "Pwease?" He begged me with his puppy-dog eyes. Oh dear God how can I say no to that face?

"Fine," I huffed in defeat, "but, you can't give him any more sweets! Last time he was so hyper that he wouldn't sleep at all and then he got into trouble for sleeping in class." I sighed as I remembered what had happened. Trust Kiba to bring him a huge bag of sweets and tell him to hide them away from me.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help it." He said. We had a few more minutes until the end of break.

The rest of the day passed quickly but very weirdly. Numerous times I had tripped up or fallen over or had something smack into me. I was going to be black and blue tomorrow! What the hell was going on? A few minutes ago someone had tripped me up in the hall and I went flying into the lockers but before I could actually slam into them Kiba had pulled me back but it was weird. Every time I tripped or something happened Kiba would save me but before he could touch me I would feel a hand on my arm or something of the sort. Oh Gods! I was being haunted by ghosts! That would explain the small light touches before Kiba would save me!

I was very cautious at lunch as I knew something was going to happen. Before I knew it someone was running towards me with a tray and looking the other way. When I wanted to move out the way I was pushed towards them and almost collided with said person but luckily Kiba was there right beside me and it happened again. Even Kiba mentioned that I was getting bruised more today than any other day.

By the time it was last lesson, swimming practise, I was a complete wreck! I was looking out at every single thing before I made a step just to make sure that I wasn't going to kill myself. I hated swimming practise with a passion. At least it was only girls who were looking and not the boys. I was very self conscious of my body. I wasn't like the rest of the girls. They had lush hair and even tans. Legs a mile long and the body to die for. I however had dull hair that was in dire need of a cut. Pale skin that was on the verge of looking sickly. I was short instead of tall. My hips were too wide, my boobs too big for my body and as I put my swim suit on I realised that it was getting too small for me.

The one piece clung to my body like a second skin as I squeezed my way into it. The straps cut into my shoulders slightly and pulled across my chest, forcibly crushing my boobs together. It clung to my bum and the edges of the swim suit cut into my skin and already it was beginning to create angry red lines along my bum.

I wrapped my large towel around my body and headed towards the pool that was located outside. The teacher, Anko-sensei, was standing in her usual place by the pool. She wasn't in a suit instead she was the usual attire of a black shirt and trousers. She blew the whistle and told everyone to line up. We did as she said, I was the only one with my towel wrapped around my body all the other girls lined up and looked as though they were tanning.

"Right a slight change of plan ladies." She announced. "We have a competition today." Her smile showed that she was enjoying every second of it. The door on the other side opened and another class of boys came out. I saw Kiba talking to Naruto and gasped as they took a seat on the bleachers next to the pool. I tightened my towel around me and blushed as Naruto smiled at me with Kiba. Sasuke looked like the usual brooding teen he was. He sat back as the girls next to me gushed at his 'cool' and 'mysterious' ways. "Ladies, meet your opponents!"

"Ohh…" Sakura sighed next to me. "I wonder what his abbs taste like…" She sighed again and her eyes went googly at the sight of him. He didn't look that delicious to me. I preferred the Blonde next to him.

"Right, we're just going to run through the routine of diving, metres and stuff!" Anko-sensei shouted.

We were told to sit down until our names were called. I sat down making sure that my towel was wrapped tightly around me. I shifted on the bench and squeaked when an arm was slung over my shoulder. It was Kiba. He had a huge smirk on his face as he pulled my towel playfully.

"Hmm… I wonder what people would say…" He said out loud. He tugged at the towel again.

"Kiba-kun…" I warned him.

"Fine, I'll stop but you shouldn't be that self-conscious about it." He said as he leaned back still with his arm dapped over my shoulder.

"Why are the boys here?" I asked. I really wanted to say that I was feeling sick and ditch class but I knew that was wrong. Well… I was feeling a bit suffocated because of the stupid swim suit that only now decided to shrink!

"Something's happening in our class and they've told us to share with you. Don't know why though." He replied running a hand through his messy brown hair.

"You really need to learn to brush your hair. It's going to get damaged if you just leave it. You also need to go for a cut, it's getting too long." I said. "Look," I pulled at some of his hair, "it's almost reaching your shoulders!" I exclaimed as he swatted my hand away with a scowl on his face.

"Stop acting like my mom." He said. His name was called along with a few others as. "Well, wish me luck! I'm next." He smiled and got up from the bench to run to the diving board. I waved at him as he climbed up the very long ladder towards the very high diving board. I hated diving. No matter what I did Anko-sensei always found something wrong with it. You're arms were in the wrong position; you need to keep your legs straight you need to do this and that and everything else!

I watched as Shikamaru took a lazy dive and even though Anko-sensei screamed at him he just shrugged her off and sat back down. Gaara was very good at diving just like Naruto was and Sasuke. They all seemed to float in the air with such grace and dive in the water with little to no sound. Kiba however just jumped in and create a huge splash that all the girls cried out over because they got their hair wet. Well duh! It wasn't called water sport for nothing… idiots.

The girls were up next and Anko-sensei called out our names in order. I was called after Tenten then Sakura, Ino and Karin were next. I made my way over to the ladder, I was about to let my towel drop next to the stand so that I could grab it as soon as I was done.

"Geez, hurry up we don't have all day!" Karin hissed as she walked up to me to tell me to move it. I let my towel slip from my body, God this was so embracing! I couldn't even afford to buy myself new clothes yet alone a swim suit! Why did this have to happen now?

I let the towel drop to the side and began to climb up. My cheeks heated up as I heard the girls talking behind me and laughing. I reached the top of the platform and waited for Temari to dive. Tenten was next.

"Aw! Look at it; I would have thought that someone her age would wear something other than childish things such as a one piece." Sakura said as she stood behind me. It was true; everyone in the swimming class had bikinis because they were _'better'_. They were not better for me! I was already self conscious when I was wearing my usual clothes! Therefore I was the only one with a one piece.

"It's something not even my grandma would wear." Ino stated as she looked at her nails and laughed.

Tenten took her place and was preparing herself to dive. I was so nervous with all of the eyes that were staring up at the people who were diving… And I was next! I turned around as Sakura spoke about me again.

"She can't even do a simple dive Karin how the hell is she going to win the competition?" She laughed at that as she caught my eye and smirked. "Isn't that right Hina-chan?" She asked in a mocking tone. Why the hell did they have to be like this to me? I never did anything to them!

"True, true." Ino said taking a step forward as Tenten leaped into the air and let gravity pull her down.

Great, gravity was on everyone's side except for mine today. I bet I would most likely trip and fall flat on my face instead of _gracefully _dive into the pool below. I took a hesitant step forwards as the queue moved with me. I stood at the edge and looked down at the bleachers. Everyone was staring at me and talking away. I caught Kiba's eyes and he waved at me, I waved back.

"Oi," I was tapped on the shoulder and I turned around to look over at Sakura who had an annoyed expression. "Stop waving at your boyfriend and dive idiot." The group behind her laughed. I was hesitating as they laughed louder. "Aw, is little Hina-chan scared? Do you need a bit of encouragement?" She asked. Sakura took a step forward and put her hand on my back. My heart raced as she put pressure on the spot.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I took a step back but she had already pushed me over the high diving board. I could see the bright blue water from the pool and then everything flipped and I was staring at the clouds drift by so slowly, just as slowly as I was seeing everything. I couldn't breath as I felt myself fall, not even a sound escaped my lips besides a gasp as I tried to breath. The feeling of falling was weird, it made me feel weightless. The clouds were the only thing that I could see and the bright blue of the sky, so smooth and flawless.

Something smashed into my back. The shock of the calm water hitting my back and dragging me down was unbelievable! The force of everything knocked the breath out of my already starved of oxygen lungs. I my eyes stayed open and stung. I was completely paralyzed and nothing would function. The only thing I could see was the white of the disturbed water and a dark figure heading towards me. I could feel the water leaking into my mouth and forcing its way down my thought and into my lungs. I screeched in pain as I hit the bottom of the pool and everything went black. Now I was scared. The only thing I could think of and see… Was him.

_A/N: OK so that's the first chapter hope you enjoyed! I hope it sounds OK because I'm trying a few different things with my writing style. My friends keep telling me to 'expand' on my writing so here I am trying to 'expand'. This chapter was originally 32 pages long and had 17,525 words in it! My longest chapter I had ever written! But I decided to shorten it because it sounded too dragged out and sluggish so separated it into three different chapters! I'm going to stop babbling… again… Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review (good or bad, both are welcome) and thank you for reading. ^.^_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I wanted to post this on Tuesday but instead decided to have a spontaneous idea and go to New Castle thus the late up-date. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy!_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_***Change POV***_

_I don't own Naruto_

_On with the story!_

_***Sasuke's POV***_

I had seen what had happened and Anko-sensei had disappeared just before. From where I sat I could see someone put a hand on her back and push forward. I saw how she fell and was motionless as she let gravity pull her body down. I was up and running towards the pool before anyone could comprehend what was happening. During the last two summer holidays I had applied for the position of a life guard on the beach where my parents lived. I had to go for a three week CPR course that showed me everything to do and what not to do for broken bones, life and death situations and everything else. I had used my knowledge so many times on that beach that I was a pro at it by now.

I dove into the water and saw that she was looking at me. Then she hit the bottom of the pool and her mouth shot open in pain. I swam as fast as I could to reach her. I grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her towards me and heaved her limp body towards me. I raced towards the surface and finally reached it. I dragged her with me to the edge and pushed her up. She was completely out of it!

Jumping up from the side of the pool I put her down where she was away from the water. Everyone had crowed around to see what was happening. I held her head in the right position and dropped my head to her chest to check her breathing, the thing was… She wasn't breathing. I placed my hands on her chest and began to do the chest compressions. Once the thirty compressions were done I tilted her head and lifted her chin to open her airway. I gave her mouth to mouth while holding her nose; I saw her chest rise and fall I did it again.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Kiba was being held back by Kankuro as tears streamed down his face. He was shouting out things that no one could understand.

"Hinata!" He screeched, trying to get out of Kankuro's grasp. "Hinata, you can't fuckin' do this!" He shouted. He turned as he saw Sakura heading over towards the group of people. He tried to lunge at her and it looked as though he was going to rip her to pieces. "This is your fault you fuckin' bitch! Do you know what you've done! She could be fuckin' dead! What is he going to do now? Huh!" He shouted at her. He barred his teeth as Sakura stood there in shock. "I can't look after him! I don't even fuckin' know how she does it!" He pointed to the unconscious girl underneath me. What the hell was he talking about? I let the breath out and watched her chest rise again. Placing my hands over her chest I began the compressions. "What the fuck is he going to do without her you bloody bitch?"

"I-I did-" Sakura stuttered in horror at Kiba's outraged face.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He leaped out of Kankuro's arms and ran towards Sakura. She screeched as Kiba was tackled to the ground by Naruto.

"Calm. The fuck. Down." Naruto said slowly.

"No! What the fuck am I going to do? Sh-she…" He trailed off. "I don't know what his favourite food is!" He cried out as the tears poured down his face. "I don't know how to help him with his homework; my God I can't even do my own homework! What the fuck am I going to do! I don't know how to do any of it! What if I fuck it all up and he turns out to be some messed up dude! Oh God I'm gonna fuck everything up aren't I?" He sobbed as he asked Naruto.

"Kiba what the bloody hell are you on about!" Naruto shouted. I was finished with the compressions and began the mouth to mouth again.

"Daisuke you fucked up blonde!" He screeched as more tears leaked down his face.

I was about to release the second breath when her eyes shot open and she gasped as she coughed up the water. She tried to sit up and coughed up more water. She was gasping for breath as I helped her to sit up. Her head lolled to the side as her eyes began to droop. The water seemed to be out of her system but the then she looked up and began to take small puffs of air. She clutched at her chest as her eyes scrunched up in pain. She grabbed her swim suit and tried to pull it away from her but she couldn't. She kept clutching at it and then pulled at it with both of her hands. Her fingers curled at the top and she pulled it out but it kept snapping back. I could see what she was doing now! Her swim suit was too tight for her and it was compressing her chest so she couldn't take in big breaths that she needed. I grabbed her hand and pushed it away before replacing it with my own. I pulled the suite and her mouth fell open as she took in a huge breath of air and slowly she began to breathe normally again. I shifted so that I was next to her, her head lolled to the side and rested on my shoulder as she took big breaths. There were woops and cheers from the people around us as they saw her breathing again.

"I need you to tell me your name." I told her.

"H-H-Hina-ata…" She said weakly.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen." She replied a few seconds later.

"Do you remember what happened?" She shook her head to say yes and her wet hair clung to my bare chest.

"OK, last question, how many fingers am I holding up?" I asked and lifted two fingers from where I was holding her suit for her so that she could still breathe.

"I-I-I ca-can't see y-your ha-hand." She said weekly.

"Oh… umm… Look down?" It was more a question than a statement. She looked down and saw the fingers before replying with a weak _'two'. _"Good. OK, you'll be a bit weak for a bit but you should be fine in half an hour. You don't seem to have a concussion but you do need to go to the hospital because that was some dive you took there." I laughed a little and she gave a weak huff that I guess was a little laugh.

"I'll take you to the nurse's office." I said. I was about to lift her up when I was roughly pushed away and Kiba gently tackled her into a bear hug.

"Oh God, what the fuck were you thinkin' you idiot! Were you seriously planning on leaving me forever so that I could finally learn my lesson and grow up? Were you really going to leave me with that brat?" He cried out to her. It was truly a sight to see Kiba Inuzuka crying. "My God Hinata I don't even know how to look after myself yet alone a ki-" He was promptly hushed by Hinata who grabbed his head and smashed it to her chest and hugged him. She was practically suffocating him with her boobs without even realising it!

"I m-missed you too K-Kiba-kun. And he's n-not a bra-brat." She sighed as she released him and he lifted her up from the floor and into his arms.

As they walked passed Sakura Kiba glared at her. "If you _ever_ think of touching, looking or even talking about Hina-chan then I will personally fuck you up whether you're a chick or not." He spat out. "You have no idea what would have happened if she didn't make it you fuckin' bitch." He growled like a savage and walked away holding Hinata firmly in his arms. I saw her peeking over his shoulder and her eyes seemed to be focused on me. I stared at her as a blush formed and spread across her nose and cheeks. She ducked her head behind Kiba's shoulder and they disappeared behind the door.

"Well… That. Was. Awesome!" Naruto shouted with a happy grin on his face! The crowd had disappeared and it was like nothing happened at all.

"She could have died you idiot! Show some concern." I said while getting off the floor and heading towards the changing rooms. Naruto slung an arm over me and laughed.

"I know but she wouldn't die on your watch. I still remember when that girl was thanking you on your last job and you were like," he said in a deeper voice, "'No problem babe, no one dies on my watch.' And she was like all 'ohh Sasuke-kun!'" he finished in a girly high pitched voice. "But guess what?" He asked excitedly.

"What?" I grabbed my clothes and began to change just as the bell went.

"You just became her Ta-ank!" He sang out separating the word 'Tank'.

I stopped in my tracks as his words sank in. It was true. I just became her so called hero. Well… I did save her life and of course now she was all better and well because I was just that fuckin' awesome. Wow… I sounded way too stuck up for my own good. I decided to do as Naruto told me and went to check up on her in the nurse's office. When I got there Naruto was still at my side and talking none stop. I knocked on the nurse's door and entered when she answered.

"Ahh what can I do for you boys?" She asked. She studied Naruto's excited behaviour and my blank face before she reached into a draw and pulled out a box. "Take what you need." She sighed out as she extended the box to us.

Naruto and I looked at each other with confused expressions and then looked in the box. Naruto's mouth hung open and stared at the box. I however played it cool and reached into the box and grabbed a handful before shoving them in my pocket. Naruto spluttered for a second before glaring at me.

"What the fuck do you need so many for?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked. "Hmm on second thought… Maybe I should take the box I don't think this is enough." I said looking at my pocket where the little plastic packets were now sitting. I smirked and reached for the box but Shizune-sensei pulled it back. She was clearly not impressed with what I had said.

"OK, so I now know that this is not why you are here." She said placing the box back in its place.

"Your right, we wanna know if Hinata-chans OK." Naruto said.

"She was fine thanks to Sasuke-kun. She had no head injuries, broken bones or sprains. However, she will be bruised slightly but that's it. I'm surprised that's all she got because that diving board is pretty high up. Maybe I should talk to Tsunade-sama about that." She said.

"Do you know where she went?" I asked.

"No, she left as soon as she could saying she was going to be late for something if she didn't leave as soon as possible. Ah, but she dropped this from her bag on her way out, I only realised once she was gone." She said sadly. She took a piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to me. "If you see her could you give that to her? I won't be in for the next couple of days."

"OK thanks Shizune-sensei." I said and dragged Naruto out of the office with me. I was completely out of it when I looked at the piece of card she had given me. It was a brightly coloured card that had a phone number on it and the words 'Sunville Primary' printed in cursive writing.

"Maybe she has a younger brother that she has to pick up?" Naruto asked.

"No. She has nothing to do with her family. She's been singled out since she was sixteen." I said. It was basic information that the woman had given me the night before.

"Wanna go check it out?" Naruto asked. He had that stalker look again. "Come one teme!" He said pulling at my arm as we made our way out of the school. "I've seen the school before it's a couple of blocks away I normally walk passed it in the afternoon on my way home. Hmm maybe she works there after school… She does seem like the person to look after little children." He said. Ah, so the blonde was useful for something after all.

We headed towards the primary school as Naruto kept talking about random crap. I couldn't help but remember the scene that happened earlier. It felt s though it was all just a blur of motions and that it never actually happened. The only thing that felt real was the feel of my lips against hers; the way they moulded together perfectly. It all felt too surreal.

Naruto grabbed my shoulder tightly as he stared ahead. I shook my head and looked at the school in front of us. There were loads of children playing the playground and the parents were all going through the main office.

"Come on dude." Naruto said as he pulled me towards the entrance where everyone else was. A woman was sat behind a glass window letting all the parents through and smiling happily. As soon as we came into view she frowned.

"May I help you?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my friend Sasuke Uchiha. I'm looking for a friend of ours. I think she should be here." He said with a childish voice. "You see she dropped something and I picked it up but she disappeared and I was looking for her. Could you help me please?" The woman's face brightened with each word he said. How the hell did the dobe do that?

"Of course sweetie what's her name?" She asked.

"Ah, Hinata. Hinata Hyuga."

"Oh you're Hina-chan's friends? What happened to the other one?" She asked. Naruto looked at her puzzled. "The brunette umm what was his name? I always forget but he sometimes comes with her to pick up Daisuke." She smiled. "Kiba! That was his name yeah… Kiba." She smiled and pressed a buzzer that opened a door for us. "Anyway, if you go straight down this hall here take a left and straight down you come to the class room. There's a door that should lead out to the playground all the children are there and Hina-chan should be there too."

We said our thanks and headed down the hall took a left. We came to the last room filled with glitter and images of all kinds. There was a teacher sitting at a desk looking at something when I knocked on the door and me and Naruto looked at her she lifted her head and smiled. She was a thin woman with blonde hair and glasses on her nose.

"Ah, you must be Hina-chan's friends!" She said in a soft happy voice. Did everyone know Hinata or what?

"Yeah, hi, I'm Naruto this is Sasuke. Do you know where Hinata is?" He asked.

"It's nice to meet you Hinata's out in the play ground she should be back in a few minutes but your more than welcome to go out to her. I'm sure she would like to see her friends." The woman said still in her very soft tone.

We made our way over the door where the teacher had pointed to and stepped outside. Immediately the smell of freshly cut grass and laughter filled the air. I stared at the small playground with loads of little kids running around and playing. There were a few adults outside with the kids playing along and having fun. We walked around for a minute looking for one adult in particular.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" My head snapped to the loud giggly voice that was coming from a little boy. His hair was long and straight reaching his ears and falling on his neck, the colour dark as night. His eyes were dark and sparkled with glee as he ran across the cement playground and disappeared around the corner. "I found you mommy!" He shouted. I looked at Naruto and he shrugged his shoulders before we both headed around the corner to look for Hinata.

Yep. We found her. She was crouched down behind a small tree with a small back pack in her hand. She sprung out from behind the tree as the little boy ran towards it.

"Boo!" She shouted out with a huge smile plastered on her face. The boy squealed as he glomped Hinata around the neck and she picked him up and spun him around a few times. "You ready to go Dai-chan?" She asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"Mhm! Guess what we made in class today!" He said excitedly.

"Hmm…" She placed a finger on her lip and pulled a thinking pose. "Did you make another cup?" She asked finally.

"Nope!" The little boy said. "Mommy, I'll give you a clue. We used paint and pencils!" His excited face was cute. No one could deny that… Not even me.

"Ah! A picture?" She asked. The little boy nodded furiously. "So what did you paint this time?" Hinata asked as she grabbed a bag from the floor.

"I drew a picture of me," he pointed to his chest with his little hands and then at Hinata's chest, "and you mommy!"

It only just dawned on me when he said that. I replayed his words in my head once more and turned to Naruto he also knew what I was thinking. _"I drew a picture of me and you 'mommy'!"_

I turned back to Hinata who was completely oblivious of Naruto and I standing there watching the little mother and child scene. When she turned around and was about to walk back her mouth hung open and mirrored our expressions.

"Na-Na-"She stuttered uncontrollably as she looked back forth between me and Naruto.

"Hina-chan is that…" Naruto trailed off.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Where's Aniki?" The little boy asked while looking up at Hinata. She stared at the little boy. He poked Hinata's cheek as her mouth opened and closed. "Mommy?"

"Hinata-chan… Is that your son?" Naruto asked.

"Mhm!" The boy replied for her. "I'm mommy's son!" He said happily while bouncing up and down in her arms. "I'm Daisuke!" He said.

"Na-Naruto… It… It's…"

"Mommy… What's wrong?" He asked. I stared at the child who squirmed out of his mother's grasp and came barrelling towards me. "Who are you?" He demanded crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey kid," Naruto said crouching down towards him, "my name's Naruto. This broody guy here is Sasuke. We're friends of your mommy." He said.

"Mommy's never speaks about you." He stated and glared at Naruto. His eyes landed on me and he looked me up and down before his eyes stopped on something. He took a step forward and grabbed my jeans that I had on.

"Hey kid," I said as I reached for his hand but he quickly stuffed his hand in my pocket and pulled out the small packets. Some of them spilt on the floor as his small hand could only hold a few. He ran back over to hide behind Hinata's legs as she gasped at the little packets littering a trail towards her.

"Mommy, what are they?" He asked once he couldn't figure it out. He ripped a packet accidentally and pulled the rubber thing out. "Mommy look! It's a balloon!"

_A/N: Well, that's the end of the second chapter! Hope it didn't sound too dragged out or boring. I did enjoy writing the ending though. A friend of mine thought it would be funny (he's a guy… figures) and practically forced me to write it. Anyway the next chapter will be up soon maybe tomorrow or Sunday. I finally have time to write again! Damn it feels awesome! Please review (good or bad, both are welcome) and thank you for reading. ^.^_

_P.S. OK so I know that I'm not the best at writing and English so just a quick question if anyone knows. Dai-chan calls Hinata 'mommy' so would the 'M' be a capital or not? It's probably a stupid question but I really don't know -_-'_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Here's the third chapter of 'My Love For You Is Not So Fake'! Thank you for the reviews guys! I'm experimenting with this story to try out some new writing ideas and stuff so if something doesn't work please tell me! I'm kind of lost for ideas with my other stories everything seems to be too crap when I write it so if you have any ideas then please tell me, I'd be more than happy to read them! I'm going to stop babbling and I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_***Change POV***_

_I don't own Naruto_

_On with the story!_

_***Sasuke's POV***_

"Mommy, what are they?" He asked once he couldn't figure it out. He ripped a packet accidentally and pulled the rubber thing out. "Mommy look! It's a balloon!" He said and was about to put it on his lips when Hinata grabbed it away from him.

"Daisuke!" She said while picking up the packets. "You don't do that! You know it's naughty to take something that belongs to another person!" She scolded as Daisuke pouted and crossed his arms.

"But it was shiny!" He tried to reason. I was beyond shocked at everything as I just stood there with my jaw hanging down on the floor.

"It's still naughty. Now I can't give you the lollipop Aniki gave me to give to you. Ahh, such a waist." She sighed to herself as she picked up the last packet and thrust her arms out to me with a bright red face. "S-Sas-Sasuke-kun I think you should keep… your balloons… In a more secure place rather than y-your pocket." She stuttered out. I took the 'balloons' from her and shoved them in my bag this time instead of my pocket. OK, now I was making a fool of myself. Naruto was laughing his ass off as Hinata's face flushed and I slightly, just a little, blushed. I remembered what had happened this morning and suddenly I blurted it out without thinking.

"Is this why you said you couldn't go on the trip, because you have to look after him?" I asked. She nodded her head and took hold of the little hand pulling her top.

"Mommy, I'm sorry!" Daisuke cried out and clutched at his mother's legs.

"You should say sorry to Sasuke-kun not me Daisuke." She said softly while stroking his thick black hair. The boy looked up and stared at me as I stared back. He released Hinata's leg and slowly, shyly, walked towards me. He scuffed his foot on the cement before holding his arms up and opening and closing his hands a few times. I stared at him before looking at Naruto who seemed to be hypnotised by the little creature in front of me.

When I looked back down he had the classic big, watery puppy-dog eyes and pout completed with the little sniffle. I was a fucking sucker for adorable things! Where the hell was my masculinity when I needed it! Naruto elbowed me in my side and hissed in my ear.

"He wants you to pick him up douche!"

"I know that… now." I hissed back. I slowly picked him up as Hinata and Naruto watched us. He wrapped his small arms around my neck and hugged me. I let him sit on my arm as I held him with one hand.

"I'm sorry for taking your balloons." He said softly while still hugging my neck. I wanted to break down at his sad little voice. "I like balloons and sweets. Mommy says it's bad for you but Aniki said it wasn't that bad. And mommy said that if I don't say sorry then I can't have a lollipop that Aniki bought me." He said and lifted his head up from my neck. His eyes were big and watery as he bit his lip and sniffled. Aw, he was adorable. Damn it, I really need to grow a pair!

"… Uh…It's OK…" I said with a lopsided smile. His entire face brightened as he smiled and looked at Hinata.

"Can I have a lollipop now?" He asked hopefully.

"No." She said, walking towards us. She held her arms out once she lifted the bags onto her shoulder. Daisuke leaned into her out stretched arms and snuggled into her.

"Why not?" He whined with a yawn.

"Because I said-"

"So and you're my mommy. I know." He finished. I let a small laugh out as I watched the pair and Hinata blushed again. Naruto finally decided to but in with his two cents.

"Ne Hina-chan want us to walk you home?" He asked. I did a double take on him. Did he seriously ask that? Really? Naruto Uzumaki willingly wanting to do more exercise than necessary?

"Umm it's n-n-not necessary." She said while looking at the floor.

"Of course it is!" He shouted. "What happens if you get mugged? It's already four and it's starting to get dark. With me 'n Sasuke no one will even think of muggin' you!" He said all too happy and proud.

"Yeah, it's no big deal we'll walk with you." I said before I could even register my own thoughts.

She nodded her head and told us that she just needed to sign out before we left. The teachers all seemed to love Hinata and Daisuke as they all said their goodbyes to the pair. I finally had time to understand what the hell was going on. Hinata had a child. Was he really hers? He did look like her. His face was pale just like hers. His eyes and lips were the same shape. He had the same type of dark hair that looked a bluish purple in the sunlight. Yep, there was no doubt that that child was from her. But he looked like he was four or five years old. That meant… that meant that she had him… when she was about fourteen. She was a mother at fourteen! I felt faint at my new discovery. What the hell was I going to do now? How could possibly break her down knowing that she had a child? And who the bloody hell was his Aniki? Did she have another son? Where the hell was he? He couldn't be that much older than Daisuke right? Another question popped up in my head as Naruto held open a door for Hinata. Who the fuck was the father?

We had all been walking for a while, just following Hinata as Daisuke talked her ear off. He was fascinated with Naruto and I, every few seconds he would look at us.

"… And this is what I made mommy!" He said as he zipped open the bag on Hinata's back and pulled out a drawing; he unfolded the paper and carefully held it up. There was a neat drawing of two big stick people and a little stick person with loads of flowers littered at the bottom and a rainbow over the three stick people. "This one is mommy," he pointed towards a stick drawing with blue paint for hair. "This is me; see I'm in the middle." He pointed towards the small stick person. "And this is Aniki! He has doggy ears because Aniki has a big white dog called Akaru!" He exclaimed as he shifted on Hinata's shoulder.

"No Dai-chan its Ak-a-ma-ru." Hinata said with a giggle as she separated each syllable.

"Oh. Akamaru… Akamaru. Mm!" He said with a grin on his face. "I couldn't draw Akamaru 'cause,"

"Because." Hinata corrected him.

"Because I don't know how to draw a doggy." He said sadly. His sad faces were breaking me down piece by piece. It was too heart breaking to watch him make that face… even though it was cute. Wow, I really needed to man up!

"I can show you how!" Naruto said as he took the picture from Daisuke. "All you need to do is this." He began to draw a dog on the paper with his finger and Daisuke looked at him confused.

"Baka, he can't see what you're doing it's too dark." I said.

"Sasuke!" Hinata raised her voice slightly. "You shouldn't call people that it's not nice, it's very naughty." She scolded me. Me, she scolded _me_? I was older than her! Naruto doubled over in laughter at my gobsmacked face. She scolded me as if I were a little child!

"…Sorry." I knew she only did it because she didn't want Daisuke to learn bad words.

"I-I-I'm so-sorry I should-"

"No, its OK I get it. And you're right I shouldn't say it in front of him."

"Heehee, Sasuke got told off by Hina-chan!" The blonde idiot couldn't stop laughing!

Naruto gave the drawing back to Daisuke as he placed it back in the bag. He yawned again and laid his head on Hinata's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her neck. Hinata let her head drop to the side to lie on Daisuke's head.

"Mommy… I don't like the dark." He whimpered out as he looked at me and Naruto who were walking behind Hinata.

"I know Dai-chan, we're almost home just a few more blocks OK?" Hinata lived quite far away from the school we had been walking for at least ten minutes now and still had about twenty more minutes left to walk.

"OK?" He said stuck his thumb in his mouth. Hinata immediately took a gentle hold on his hand pulled his thumb out.

"Don't suck your thumb; it's a very bad habit." She said softly. She shifted him in her arms and lifted the bags on her back up a little.

"I'm sleepy." He let out a big yawn after and closed his eyes as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to carry the bags for you Hina-chan?" Naruto asked when he saw her shifting them again. She stopped in her tracks and looked at him before smiling and nodding shyly.

"Here, I'll hold him for you." I said when she tried to take off a bag and keep Daisuke firmly in her arms.

"Th-thank you S-Sasuke-k-kun." She unwrapped his arms from her neck and moved him into my arms. Daisuke quickly wrapped his arms around me the same way he did moments ago to Hinata and snuggled his nose into my neck.

Hinata quickly lifted the two bags and gave them to Naruto. "Thank you." She said softly while looking down at the floor.

"No problem Hina-chan." He said. We began walking again as I held the four year old. More like he pretended to be a koala and I was the damn tree!

"I can take him now if you want?" she said timidly when she was still looking at the ground.

I lifted my hands up and showed her that I wasn't even holding him. "Tell the kid that. He's the one who doesn't want to let go." I smirked at her when she blushed a bright red and grabbed for Daisuke.

"You need to hold him!" She said in a panicked voice. "He might fall and hurt himself." I placed my arm under his legs to support him and smiled at her.

"Don't worry I won't drop him. I promise." I said to her. She looked up at me before turning her gaze to the floor.

"Thank you. I-I don't know what I wou-would do i-if he got hurt." She said softly.

"Don't worry Hina-chan; Sasuke's not that much of a prick." Naruto said while rubbing his head.

Hinata gasped, no doubt because of his 'naughty' language. "Naruto-kun, you shouldn't say things like that it's not nice."

"Hn. Who's getting scolded now Naruto-kun?" I mocked him.

"Shut up teme."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted.

"Sorry." He said immediately as soon as he realised what he had said.

Daisuke shifted in my arms and mumbled something before sagging down to my chest and stuffing his ands between my chest and his legs. He mumbled again before his head leaned towards one side and he snuggled into my shoulder.

"Aw, Sasu-chan's becoming a big ol' softie!" Naruto exclaimed as we rounded a corner and carried on walking.

"Hey, it's not my fault my weakness is adorable cute things OK." It was too late to take back what I had said and as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted ever thinking them! Masculinity, it would be really nice if you came out of hiding right about now.

The quiet street was filled with laughter and giggling as they doubled over. I scowled at the pair and looked down at Daisuke who had scrunched up his face and wiped his nose on my top.

"You're going to wake him up if you keep that up." I said and they both quietened down. We walked further down the road before turning another corner.

"He seems to really like you Sasuke-kun." Hinata said with a smile as she reached up to stroke his hair gently. "He never lets anyone hold him unless it's me, Kiba-kun or my neighbour. Anyone else and he starts crying and throwing a tantrum." She smiled as Daisuke lifted his head towards her hand.

"So I take it Kiba's his 'Aniki'?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"He was there since the day he was born and every single day after that." She said.

"Is he the father?" Naruto asked. She stiffened at the question. It was obvious that Naruto had hit a delicate spot in her life.

"Naruto, she'll tell us if she wants to. Don't pry in her business." I said with a firm look. He nodded his head and apologised.

"It's nothing to apologise for. It's a perfectly reasonable question." She let her hand fall to her side as she looked at the ground and carried on walking. "I don't know who the father is." She said quietly. Daisuke shifted again in my arms.

"You don't know?" I asked.

"No. Uh.. y-you see-see wh-when I was four-fourteen… I-I…" She wasn't ready to tell us. I knew it. Naruto knew it. She knew it too. "W-well y-you see umm…"

"Don't worry. You don't have to tell us. We get it." Naruto said and slung an arm around her. Her shoulders began shaking as Naruto hugged her from the side. She flung her arms around him and cried softly.

"Way ta go dude. You made her cry." I replied flatly as Naruto gave me 'The Look'. He patted her on the back and held her to his chest.

"Don't worry Hina-chan we're here for you, right Sasuke-teme?" Naruto glared at me. Well duh dumbass! How the hell could we just walk away now after knowing her biggest secret?

"I-I'm so-sorry…" She pulled away and wiped her eyes fiercely with her sleeve. "It's just…"

"Mommy, I'm hungry." The little muffled voice scared the crap out of all three of us as Daisuke rubbed at his eyes. His little power nap seemed to have re-energised him and he was now busy waking up.

Hinata quickly rubbed at her eyes and pulled always from Naruto completely. She stepped towards her son and placed her hand on his head and flattened and fluffy spikes down.

"Ne Dai-chan, what do you want for dinner?" She asked in her motherly tone that I came to know quickly.

"Whatever mommy makes for Daisuke." He smiled at her as he rubbed his eyes again and leaned his head on my chest. He stared at Hinata as she spoke to him as we began to walk again.

"Well, let's see. We have some noodles," she lifted a finger up on her hand, "and some soup." Another finger went up. "Hmm I don't feel like noodles and soup. Ah Lets make pancakes!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Mm! Pancakes!" Daisuke replied with a smile.

"Ah, but that will have to be for pudding, we'll have a treat tonight ne?" Daisuke nodded his head enthusiastically against my chest.

"Mm! Pancakes with blueberries and chocolate!" He replied. She nodded her head and we walked along the road before making another turn. There was a little twenty-four-hour shop up ahead and Hinata asked if she could get a few things.

It was a quick in and out thing where she walked quickly down the necessary isles with me and Naruto trailing behind her watching as she grabbed a slab of chocolate, a box of eggs, milk and some sort of juice.

"Ne Daisuke what chocolate do you want?" She asked once we were at the checkout.

"That one mommy!" He pointed to the smallest chocolate on the stand shaped like a little bunny. Hinata took four little bunnies out and placed them on the check out belt. The cashier packed everything in a bag and smiled tiredly at Hinata and Daisuke. Hinata paid and soon we were on our way yet again.

"It's not long now Dai-chan. Just around the corner and up the road." She said as she once again lifted her hand to smooth down the unruly spikes on his head.

"Hina-chan you live really far!" Naruto whined.

"Mhm." She agreed. "It's not that bad once you get used to it though." She added as we rounded the corner and began to walk up the road. I reached into my pocket and took out my phone. It was almost five O'clock. So she actually lived an hour away.

"It's still far!" He cried as he slouched alongside us.

"Stop whining Naruto you wanted to walk with us." I said with a smirk on my face as he glared at me.

"I'm crashing at your place tonight. I'm too lazy to walk home now!" That was the usual case which meant that was what happened nearly every single damn day!

"Tell me something I don't know." I said sarcastically.

"I have a smiley faced freckle on my ass!" He replied to my sarcastic comment. Hinata gasped at what Naruto had said and turned completely red.

"Actually, I did know that." I said after some thought. Yes I did know that because Naruto was the one who practically shoved his ass in my face one day and said _"I have a smiley faced freckle, look… look see? It's there!"_

"Oh…" Naruto said and was quiet all the way down the road.

Once we reached the building where she was living in, she turned to us with a shy smile on her face. Her foot was playing with a little pebble as she refused to look at us.

"W-Wou-Would you two like… to ha-have dinner… with us? I-It's the le-least I can do since you walked us h-h-home." She said softly.

Me and Naruto shared a knowing look between us and grinned. No way in hell would we pass up the opportunity to have a free meal! Especially since I had nothing but sour milk in my fridge for dinner.

"Sure." We said in unison. We looked at her as she stared back, slowly a smile spread across her lips.

"Great!" She said and dug her hand in her pocket of her jumper to get her keys. She held a black swipe thing to a box and the door clicked open. We followed her as she opened a small mail box on the wall grouped with loads of other boxes exactly the same. She pulled out a single letter and headed towards the elevator. She pressed the button as we waited for the lift.

"Are you OK Dai-chan?" She asked rubbing his cheek. His nose kept scrunching up and his eyes looked hazy. "Dai-chan?" She asked again. He shifted in my arms and then sneezed. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes with disorientated motion. He looked so cute! God damn me and my weakness for cute things! I honestly had no idea where it came from. I tried to hide it as much as I could but it proved to be impossible with this kid!

Hinata looked at him for a second and then felt his forehead with her hand. She seemed to be please when she removed it and asked softly.

"Do you feel sick?" He shook his head at her question and shoved his hands between my chest and his legs then proceeded to lean his head on my shoulder. "Do you want sleep?" again he shook his head and stared at his mother. "Are you comfy?" She asked with a smile as the bell chimed for the elevator. Daisuke nodded his and smiled. "That's good." She said softly and rubbed his head.

"Hina-chan, you're too kind ya know that right?" Naruto said as he watched Hinata walk into the lift. We piled in and she clicked the button for the eighth floor.

"You sound like Kiba-kun." She said with a smile. The lift dinged a few seconds later to signal that we had arrived on the eighth floor. We followed Hinata to the end of the hall to number eighteen. She opened the door with her key and let us in to the apartment that was very similar to the layout of my own apartment.

We walked into the kitchen where the door was. There was a small table in the middle with a few papers and books laying on it. The kitchen was attached to the living room where a fairly large T.V sat next to a door. A three seated couch was against the opposite wall and directly in front of me was a large window that stretched from one side to the other. There was a door next to the couch slightly hidden by the small wall that was there to support the structure of the flat.

"If you need the toilet it's the door by the couch." Hinata said. She took the bags from Naruto and walked around the corner and opened a door I had not seen. It was a small cupboard that had a few coats and bags in it. A few other things were neatly packed on the shelves in the back when I looked over her shoulder. She placed the bags on the floor but kept her few ingredients.

"So this is where you live?" Naruto asked as he stepped into the living room.

"I know it's small but it's fine for just me and Daisuke-kun. Ne Dai-chan?" She said when she turned around and tweaked his nose playfully. He giggled and took hold of her hand. She kissed his small hand and turned to the kitchen.

"Wait," I said, "you live here by yourself?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course." She replied as she began to unpack the items in the bag. The milk, juice and chocolates were placed in the fridge which was filled with various other things. She took the eggs and placed them under the overhead cupboards. A few seconds later and she had an apron on the oven set her equipment out and she was quickly packing away the books and papers on the table.

"That's not safe!" Naruto said popping his head into the kitchen as I lifted Daisuke up a bit from his sagging position. Why was I even holding him still?

"It's not that bad. I've lived here for two years and the people are really nice as well. Although there are a few… umm slightly… umm… not so…" She was trying to find the words as she trailed off. "Ok fine, it might not be the best place but it's all we can afford." She said. "And my neighbours may not be the most legal people in the world but they are good people non the less."

"What the hell do you mean 'not be the most legal'?" Naruto asked.

"Uh… They get in-in to a few do-dodgy deals. But their really good people though!" She exclaimed while packing the pile in her arms onto a book shelf in the living room.

"What does that mean?" I almost shouted.

"Well, everyone needs to earn money and their way may not be the most legal of ways at least they said they wouldn't bring their clients to the building." She explained. She was talking gibberish!

"Explain. Now." I demanded.

"OK!" she huffed. She walked into the kitchen and began to get some ingredients out. "Our neighbour, across the hall, he's a… umm… dealer… I think that's what it's called."

"A what!" Me and Naruto shouted out.

"But he's really nice! The fi-first day we met he saw that I had Daisuke and he's one of the people who know that I have a child and at the time he was still little so he said that he wouldn't do business in the block no more. And since then I haven't seen anyone knocking on his door or anything like that. He also looks out for us. He's a very good person even though his… Job… I do not agree with." She said. "Oh I'm making chicken and mushroom pie, you do it that right?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

I couldn't believe her! She was practically living with drug lords here! I felt something tug at the nape of my neck and looked down when I heard a giggle. Daisuke was playing with my long hair that really needed a cut soon.

"You say this as if it's nothing big. You are living with druggies here!" Naruto shouted.

"He's not a druggie. Don't say that about him. He's helped me so many times I've lost count and to be honest, if there was any other person living in that apartment there I would probably have been living on the streets right now." She said sternly with a small glare at the table top. "He gave me his word that he wouldn't bring people to the apartment because he said he knew how it was to grow up with the people and stuff around him and he didn't want another person to go through that. And so far… he hasn't broken his promise." She looked at me and then at Daisuke who giggled as he played with my hair. "I'm sorry." She whispered and then smiled softly. "Now, do you eat chicken and mushroom pie?" She asked, her mood changing to a brighter one.

The night dragged on slowly. Naruto and I sat around the small table in the kitchen talking to Hinata about random things. Daisuke had done his homework after dinner and was given a small lollipop as a reward. He was currently sitting on my lap as he played with my multiple bracelets and my single necklace around my neck. I had learnt a lot about the pair during the long three hours we had been here. Hinata was very different when she was with Daisuke. She would lose her stutter and sometimes be stern. She cared about Daisuke more than anything in the entire world as he was her only family she got to see now days. Her family had abandoned her when she turned sixteen and forced her to leave the house with Daisuke. The only people she ever saw now were her cousin Neji and her sister Hanabi and that was on rare occasions.

"So what about your neighbour?" Naruto asked suspiciously. Hinata had made us pancakes with blueberries and chocolate in the centre. The topic we were now on was her living here.

"What about him?" She asked innocently as she nibbled on her pancake. Her big eyes found Naruto's opposite her.

"He's a dealer Hinata!" Naruto hissed in a hushed voice as he leaned in to chomp on his pancake.

"I know, but he's honestly a good person Naruto. I already told you that didn't I?" She said while giving him an 'I-dare-you-to-say-it' look.

"But still!" Naruto whined as he finished his pancake and looked at me. I had cleaned my plate before it was even on the table and I had to admit. Hinata made _the best _pancakes I had _ever_ tasted! "Tell her." He stated with a determined look.

I sighed and closed my eyes as Daisuke looked at me. "Look, Hinata-chan's known him for two years longer than we have. I think she's old enough to make her own decisions and plus," I stated, "It's not like we can do anything about it." I opened my eyes to look at the three in front of me.

"Thank you. See Naruto-kun? Sasuke-kun understands." She beamed as she finished her pancake. I noticed that she had placed a plate of food aside and a pancake with tin foil over it. "And if you still don't think he's a nice person then why don't you just meet him and find out for yourself?" She asked.

"How on-" Naruto was interrupted by a knock on the door. We all looked at the door as it opened and a head popped in. The intruder seemed to be in his early twenties, about twenty-two or three. His hair was wet and slicked back but a few locks fell into his face. From what I could see, he had no top on. Only a long chain hung from his neck, at the end was a pendant, an upside down triangle within a circle. As his lips moved I saw the silver stud that was in his lower lip, dead centre.

"Ne Hina-chan I'm starving!" The male said as he looked at Hinata who was making her way towards the man with a bright smile plastered on her face along with a soft blush. His eyes caught the sight of Naruto and I sitting by the table and then his eyes rested on Daisuke. He raised an eyebrow as he looked back at me and Naruto. "Who the fuck are you?"

_A/N: So, who do you think the mystery person is? I hope this chapter doesn't sound too dragged out and hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow or Monday sometime. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Please review (good or bad, both are welcome) and thank you for reading. ^.^_


End file.
